


Passion In Bucket Seats

by squidgie



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald is late for Timothy's birthday celebration dinner, and there are unintended consequences - of the sexy kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion In Bucket Seats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful Tarlan, who has given so much to us all with all the incredible fic. Happy birthday, sweetie! Also, NOT BETAED!

Don's life _never_ goes quite as he expects, although it's not like the life of a private detective is anything normal.  But it's _especially_ abnormal when he has to supplement his income by rounding up FTAs when the private eye business is slower than he'd like.   
  
That's how he ends up being nearly two hours late for Timothy's birthday dinner celebration.   
  
Pulling up to the Blue Rose, Donald hops out of his Corolla and slams the door, nearly stumbling when he steps away because he's stopped by his overcoat, the hem of the coat stuck in the car door.  Turning back, he untangles himself from the car and tosses his coat inside, then stomps into the restaurant, immediately spotting Timothy at the bar.  
  
"Hey, sweetheart," Donald says as he sidles up next to Timothy.  He leans in and kisses his husband's temple, then sits down on the nearest barstool, turning his attention to the young bartender in hopes of ordering a drink to help him forget his day.  
  
" _Hi_!" Timothy says with a biggest, goofiest grin possible, then leans in and pulls Donald into a sloppy, but passionate kiss, nearly falling off his barstool as he does so.   
  
"You okay?" Donald asks to the obviously inebriated Timothy, then puts a hand on his shoulder to help steady the man.  
  
Ignoring Donald's question, Timothy turns to the bartender and says, "'s Donald!  's my husband I was tellin' you about."  He reaches for Donald's hand, then says in a not-so-whispered voice, "Isn't he _adorable_?"  
  
"Okay, Mister Drunkie," Donald says, standing up from the barstool and leans in to try and get Timothy to his feet.  It's obvious Timothy's had a wee bit too much, and Donald figures he should get the man home; there'll be time to celebrate tomorrow.  
  
Ignoring Donald for a beat, Timothy takes advantage of his husband's nearness and pulls Donald into a kiss.  Releasing him, he says, "Those lips...  Those beautiful eyes..."  One hand sneaks around Donald's back, grabbing a handful of buttcheek.  "That _ass_ ," Timothy leers.  "I could eat-"  
  
"Okay!" Donald says, cutting Timothy off from saying anything further, face going to full blush as the young bartender tries to hide her giggle as a cough.  "Time to get you home, sweetheart."  
  
Donald pays the bill and puts an arm around Timothy, guiding him out of the bar as swiftly as possible, Timothy's hands going where they want to as he smiles and greets people along their path.   
  
He finally manages to get Timothy outside and propped against the side of the car as he unlocks it, then tries to put his inebriated husband into the passenger seat.  It takes a few times, and he nearly has to abandon his tie since Timothy continually uses it as a lever to pull Donald down to him into kiss after kiss, but he finally gets the man settled and strapped into his seat belt, then heads to his own side of the car.  
  
Settling in himself, he checks on Timothy, who just grins back at him before dropping a hand into Donald's his lap.  "Hold that thought, babe," Donald says with a lusty smile and then tries to start the car.  Then again.  And a third, then fourth time.  "Dammit!" he says, gripping the steering wheel.  One of these days, he _has_ to get rid of the old clunker.  He looks at Timothy before trying again, and is stopped by a sudden...look.  "Sweetheart?" he asks.  
  
Timothy just smiles, then leans down, burying his face in Donald's lap as his fingers make quick work of Donald's zipper.  All Donald can manage is, "Uhh," as he looks out into the twilight, hoping the other patrons who are coming and going can't see what's happening to him in the car.  " _Jesus_ ," he manages as one of Timothy's fingers finds it's way into his pants, then behind his balls and plays with his hole as Timothy swallows Donald's rapidly filling cock.  
  
Freezing for just a second, Donald decides to go with the flow.  "Fuck it," he says, then lowers his hands and runs them through Timothy's hair while leaning up, giving his husband easier access to his ass.


End file.
